warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RemosPendragon/Image policies
Now, as I've gone through couple pics in my late night hours, I think I need to say something about this. This wiki needs image-policies. And they do not need to be elaborate or complex, there just has to be some rules, like I've said before. First of all, it needs to be written, as there is none. Whaaaat?! What a surprise, dän-dän-däään! Okay... I'm a bit tired now, let's get on it: Image policy General Every picture, that is uploaded on this site... #... needs to be placed under appropriate licensing. #... needs to have summary of at least one sentence, where one can see of what the picture is about and if it depicts something special/unique. #... needs to have unique file name. #... needs to be categorized under appropriate categories ("Images" and describing one) If author wishes to use new improved picture of some particular thing, the older (or original) picture needs to be replaced by the new one, this way there will be no left-alone pictures that hang on the site. Characters Pictures that are used to depict a particular character... #... may not be used on another character of this site. #... may not be of real people, including actors, politicians, your teacher, random guy on the streets or yourself. ##... a picture of a real person/persons may be used, if it is about 40k cosplay. In this case, the character, his equiptment, clothings and surroundings may not contain anything that might be seemed as NCF and has to have explicit permission from the target people. ##... a picture of a real person/persons may be used, if it is used only in your or another users's user page. Miniatures One can use his/her pictures of his/her miniatures for his/her article, if seemed appropriate and fitting. Humour and motivationals Pictures that contain humoristic view and are that way seemed as NCF or otherwise not-so-appropriate for 40k lore, may be used - including motivational images - only in humor articles and users's user pages. Nutshell Any picture, that fails to have appropriate licensing, summary, file-name or is otherwise inappropriately used, is to be deleted with no regrets. Remember that all rights for the pictures belong to their rightful owners and/or authors and by no means we intend to challenge their status. Thoughts? So... I think there weren't anything more. Anyone like this? As there is no picture policy yet, this might as well fit for it until more appropriate is written by more educated invidual. Removed points *Pictures that are used in, or intentionally produced for other sci-fi or fantasy settings may not be used on this site as 40k pictures. This includes any video games, books, artworks, comics and magazines that have pictures of other settings. If picture just some random sci-fi picture with no particular setting behind it, it may be used if seemed appropriate concerning its destination article and 40k universe as whole. Added points *Picture needs to be categorized under appropriate categories ("Images" and describing one) *One can use his/her pictures of his/her miniatures for his/her article, if seemed appropriate and fitting. Category:Blog posts